


溯源

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: 我真的是起名废……总之就是新手毒贩子Izzy Stradlin以及后来一切的开端
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	溯源

伊兹的眼睛最近充血的厉害。

起初，他只是感觉眼前的一切都蒙了一层红色的薄纱，影影绰绰的，但是还能大致分辨出来事物的轮廓。不过伊兹并没有多么担心，不长但也绝不短的吸毒和滥用药物史让他习惯性的把身体出现的各种问题统统归结于或早或晚会发作的后遗症，而且说实话，红色的世界看上去还挺酷的。总之，互助会宣传册上清清楚楚的写着（伊兹有一套自己的理解方式），戒瘾=健康，所以只要坚持戒瘾，大小病症都会自然消弭无踪。

匿名戒瘾互助会，“新生活”的第一站。

对于一群失败者挤在一起试图通过证明自己最惨或者别人比自己更惨从而获得一点可悲的安慰感的抱团取暖，伊兹向来能躲多远就躲多远，在他心里跳进鳄鱼池的存活率都比忍受别人喋喋不休的吐苦水更高一点。但假释书上的寥寥数语和律师几次三番的告诫也已经使伊兹对自己的处境有了足够的理解，如果不按照规定参加戒瘾计划，那么他再次被扔进那个地方的可能性将会大幅度上升，或者像一脸轻蔑的假释官在向同事交头接耳时说的，监狱这种地方就是他们这种人一辈子的家。

如果换作过去的伊兹，那个假释官在这趟监狱之行结束之前准保会为他的言行付出点什么，也许不需要等到伊兹亲自出手就已经有忍不住脾气的人抢先让假释官头上开个血花了。所以，度过了与往常一样波澜不惊的一天的假释官在晚饭时实在是不应当与心不在焉的妻子抱怨他的工作和人生多么无聊，而着实应该对这一切感到感激。因为虽然他的确是个值得被狠揍一顿的充满偏见和歧视的混蛋，伊兹也的确还是过去的伊兹，但那句“监狱是你们这种人一辈子的家”像铰链一样箍住了伊兹的脖子，让他在恐慌的窒息感中僵硬但规矩的回答了假释委员会提出的每一个刁钻的问题，甚至最后还礼貌的向最混蛋的假释官鞠躬道谢。

这里绝不是家，不是任何人的家。

他一定要离开。

无论什么人都无法阻挡他离开。

无论是谁。

平心而论，伊兹虽然不是个容易半途而废的人，但他也很少把毅力投入在某件事情上。没什么意义，他持续的告诉自己。但这一次，离开这个鬼地方的强烈渴望赋予了伊兹前所未有的意志力，支撑着他超水平发挥通过了假释委员会的考察，在出狱之后也老老实实的听从安排去商场做卸货上货的工作（经理认为他的造型并不适合出现在消费者面前），甚至连他一贯嗤之以鼻的“失败者集会”都从未迟到一次（并且获得了成功戒瘾300天的奖章）。

他实在是不想再回去了。

因此，即使在例行面谈结束后，考察官出于担忧而亲自帮伊兹向医院预约了眼睛的检查，伊兹都罕见的向考察官撒了谎，为了赶去考勤表上规定的最后一场互助会而翘掉了预约。

事实证明，这实在是一个错的不能再错的选择。

当伊兹气喘吁吁的在椅子上坐定时，他才意识到眼前的红雾不知什么时候已经消失了，取而代之是厚重的令人欲呕的血红，像是有人用刷子在他的眼珠上仔仔细细的刷满了红色的涂料，然后又一脚踢翻了涂料桶，让那滩粘稠的红色液体解脱了束缚，以不可思议的速度蔓延开来。令人窒息的甜腻和辛辣的味道悠悠转转，从伊兹的鼻孔直钻入他的大脑，让他忍不住抓住椅背来试图稳住失去平衡不断下滑的身体，却发现自己颤抖的指尖正在被蠕动的红海吞没，伊兹还没有来得及挣扎，有生命一样的红便顺着手臂一跃而起，将他彻底吞没。

红色的漩涡发了疯似的旋转着，将伊兹与整个世界隔绝。他逐渐失去对自己身体的控制，失去了对一切的感知，被重力拉扯着无声的向海底坠去。仿佛过去了一个世纪，对面拉拖椅子的声音才突然打破了宁静，这并不刺耳的声音莫名使得一切红色争先恐后的退让，拱手把世界原本的色彩尽数归还。伊兹筋疲力尽的瘫在椅子上，在还未清醒的晕眩中听到了对面人的自我介绍。

“大家好，我是艾克索，毒瘾者。”

伊兹此刻宁愿自己刚才已经溺死在了那片海之中。


End file.
